fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Micheal
"Hell, I thought I'm fat because I consumed so much root beer." ''-Micheal De Santa'' Micheal De Santa is a protagonist in Grand Theft Auto 5. His appearance indicates that he loves dunking in root beer while in a pool. His fat body is also another clue. The one special ability he have is to shoot accurately while going slow-mo. Because of this, Micheal is vital during heists. To date, we still have no clue how he actually scored so much in heists given his fat body. Events in Grand Theft Auto 5 From the first mission to the last, Micheal is always seen. He loves to fake his death and betray his friends, notably Trevor. His physical body is fat until he cannot do Yoga (constantly falling down because too fat) and thus moved on to being a criminal living his so-called Vinewood dream where police are everywhere for him. He played a big role in heists, not that the player want to, but because they were forced to. Micheal have a family, with two children. His wife was a prostitute then and now. His daughter, Tracey, is also another prostitute, but this time even more hotter. His son, Jimmy, is a Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 addict instead, given the fact that he loves T-bagging his father. Micheal however, hates Jimmy's addiction to Black Ops 2 and smashed his TV all because he wanted to suggest that playing Bicycle Race is better. Clearly, from this perspective we can see Micheal is really old fashioned. He is noted to be having ties with the FIB. Ironically, the FIB served as a law enforcement in GTA 5 while Micheal himself loves murdering people or committing crimes. He also hates hipsters, and love to accuse others of being hipsters too. What terrifies him is his future, with a large amount of UFOs and aliens approaching him who was with a minigun. Micheal was noted to believe in Scientology as proved with many useless side missions you encounter. After the last mission, the player can either kill Micheal or don't save him. Either way he dies. Before that, he cried for another root beer and Franklin was forced to buy a can of root beer for him to drink before pushing him down in the final stage. Quotes "Hell, I thought I'm fat because I consumed so much root beer" "Hey Jimmy, listen to me, I know this sounds lame, but I just hate that Black Ops 2 you're playing. Stop playing it, I got a new game. It's called Patty Cake and Bicycle Race" "Tracey, you're a slut. Now get out of here" "Now you need me, honey. I'll bang you once I'm there" "Leave me alone Trevor! The police's onto my dick!" "Franklin! I just want a root beer before I die! Get me some! Please..!" Trivia * Micheal was obsessed in root beers and not wines. * As seen in a mission, Micheal was a pussy for not joining the Black Ops 2 community but hating on it instead. * If Micheal were to kill Trevor, his weak and useless car surprisingly became stronger and can bring down an off-road truck. * Micheal can fly, even if Franklin let him go. * Micheal's favorite song was "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel. His favorite movie is "Frozen". * Surprisingly, Micheal was too stupid and dumb to believe in Scientology. * The FIB must be hating Micheal despite him as a member of FIB. When he approach to the FIB agents at the satellite dishes, they start shooting at him. * Micheal's vehicle was a useless one before changing into an Audi. * Micheal is allergic to Burger Shot beverages. Once consumed, he flies everywhere.